A hockey stick is a structure that can hit an object, such as a hockey puck, with great force, with great control, and over a relatively great distance. For example, when hit by a hockey stick, a hockey puck can fly from one end to another end of a hockey rink at 100 mph or more precisely into a desired corner of the net.
Yard waste often includes undesirable refuse such as rotten hornet-infested crab apples and dog waste. Such refuse is undesirable for a number of reasons, including the consistency of the refuse such as its relative hardness or softness and the odor given off by the refuse. If the waste is being picked up by an apparatus, the apparatus may not have features permitting one to fling the waste to a desired spot such as a compost heap, and the apparatus may not have a sufficient length permitting a spacing of one from the waste. If the waste is being picked up by hand, one must bend down relatively close to the waste that may have an undesirable smell. If the waste is to be flung by hand to a desired location such as a compost heap, the waste may crumble upon the head of one who throws the waste.